Valiant Survival
by Maram123
Summary: A group of brawlers go to a tournament, but on the way, get a surprise...
1. Intro: Paridise Disturbed

**Valiant Survival**

**NOTE: This was made by several people so the writing styles differ greatly.**

The Valiants are on a plane, headed for an island in the Bermuda Triangle. But suddenly, the plane takes a terrible nosedive. The pilot, aims the plane for an island, which pulls the plane in as if with a magnet. The ship crashes, and the Valiants are battered.

"Sir!" said Maram, looking up from the monitors, "A plane just crashed on the beach...And the people...They look like Valiant Brawlers"  
"Valiant Bralwers!?" said Zhao, "Here?"  
"They must've came for the tournament...We cannot let them compete against us, they are the only ones able to defeat us" said the cloaked man behing Zhao and Maram, "Zhao, take the moogles and wipe them out. As for you, Maram...I have special plans..."

Rhyno crawled out of the plane, in a daze. He looked around, seeing nothing but beach. He turned, and there was a tall mountain surrounded by a lush jungle.

He decided he wanted to go explore. So, he set off for the beach.

Walking down the beach, he accidently tripped over a rock in the sand and fell on his face.

When he stood up, he was startled. There was a man in a black cloak standing in front of him. The man simply said: "Show me ya moves!"

Still dazed from his fall, Rhyno did the first thing that came to his mind, He started to dance. After all, those were his "moves"

After he finished shaking his groove thing, there was silence. Then, out of nowhere, the man burst out into laughter. "How embarassing..." Rhyno thought.

When the man in the cloak stopped laughing, he put his hand on the bottom of his cloak, and threw it off. It was none other than Captain Falcon!

"Ha ha ha, thanks for the laugh, kid. What brings you to this island" He said.

Rhyno explained to him what had happened.

"I see." He replied. "Follow me." And he started to walk away.

Thinking he had nothing to lose, Rhyno followed the Captain. And the two set off toward the jungle.

Meanwhile, Okami Shiranui was in an awkward situation. He was wrapped up in the cargo nets, and was a few feet off the ground.

Issun: Haha, man! I wish I had a camera to show this to everyone at Ponc'tan!  
Shiranui: growls  
Issun: Okay, okay! Jeez, furball! Ya don't have to go rabid! Here, I'll cut ya down...

And then Shiranui plopped on the ground, right onto his tail. He yelped in pain, and lamented the misfortune of his tail. He wouldn't be able to use his more potent Celestial Brush techniques. He looked around, seeing everyone else unconsious. He licked everyone's faces, which woke them up, but also disgruntled them. They unbuckled their seatbelts, and staggered out from the wreckage of the plane and into the dazzling tropical sun. They needed to find a place to rest...

Justis stood on the outskirts of the island, wielding only a mystic map, a torch, and his mysterious mudkip named Blackchain. He sensed others on the island...  
Justis: Great...finding HC's would be so much easier without these people...Ah! They're my least favorite people of all! The VB's! If I just stay hidden, it will make things easier, but I can't have them lurking around here. I'll get rid of them... no matter what.  
Blackchain: Mud-kip!  
Justis: On for the search of the Gauntlet.

Oelqaz walked onto the beach.  
Being separated from MinbyAran has left him weak.  
"I must rest" he thought to himself.  
He switched to Genoni.  
"Much better"He said"Now I can find the cause of the crash"

Justis looked at the map. The gauntlet was in the area. Using his mild powers...he found that it was hiddden in hidden cave, just like the map. He wouldn't give up. Especially now, when he would need it the most. He needed two things before he could search for Hack Chips. This was one of hem. The other was a mythical blade said to be used by One of the Links that had lived within The Hundred Years Before The Sea. Quite possibly the strongest link of them all.

Shiranui: Dude, we landed in the Bermuda Triangle. You won't find any cause of the crash.  
Oelqaz: Meh, I guess you're right.  
Shiranui: sniffs What's that? It smells like... sniffs MEAT!! dashes off towards the smell of cooking meat  
Oelqaz: Shira, be careful!! You're gonna get lost!!  
Shiranui: Arfe you kidding?! I'm the sun god!  
Oelqaz: But your Celestial Brush--  
Shiranui: I don't care! I've got Solar Flare and Thunder Edge!

And so Shiranui dashed through the forest, and saw a cabin. There was smoke rising from a chimney, and the meat he smelled was on a grill, turning brown. He howled to tell the others to get over to the cabin, and watched the meat cook with hungry wolf eyes.

Of course, Justis didn't need these to defeat the VB. With his years of being an assassin and apprentice of a magician, he could beat the VB with only the things surrounding him. Blackchain also seemed to have a strange power yet to be fully discovered. Justis stepped down the path and felt a difference in the formation. This land was...hollow. He had found the cave. Kicking it open with his foot, he walked through the entrance with caution. Other things beside the Gauntlet might await him...

"Hm, wait a minute, I can bring back Minby!"  
Thought Genoni  
"Once I find him I'll switch back to oelqaz, and we can be one again! I just hope he stays reasonable.  
Without me as his judgment, he may..."  
Genoni is hit by a large rock.

With his wolf hearing, Shiranui could hear his friend and leader, Genoni, get knocked out. He tried running back to the beach, but he fell into a deep pitfall. There were no Konohana Blossoms, and he couldn't jump out of the hole: He was trapped. He saw a chunk of meat drop into the pitfall, and he saw a figure, obscured by the sun, standing at the edge. Shiranui was in trouble, and he started snarling...

"Howha?"  
Said Genoni  
"Wh-where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?"  
Genoni is wandering around.  
"Th-there must be some way for me o remember."

When the two comrades reached the jungle, they heard a strange noise inside.

"Any idea what that is, Captain?" Asked Rhyno.

"Stay on your guard." Replied the Captain. "There's things in this jungle that you wouldn't want to mess with"

They slowly creeped their way into the jungle, looking around every tree in search of the noise. But then, there was a loud screeching sound, and something leapt from a tree.

Suddenly, Diddy Kong landed on Rhyno's face and started punching him. Rhyno ripped Diddy off and threw him on the ground. He pulled out his popguns and pointed them at Rhyno and the Captain.

Then, out of nowhere, Donkey Kong landed beside him, arms raised, and ready to attack.

"Looks like we've got a battle on our hands." Captain Falcon said.

Meanwhile, the strange figure Shiranui had seen had walked away, and he had started howling for help. Long, loud, wistful notes made up the song of Shiranui's lament. He longed for anyone to answer his call for help...

"Hm, the only way I see is to search, and hope to find the answers."  
And with that, Genoni was off.

The Gauntlet stood solemnly. No traps...yet. He took the Gauntlet and put it on. The Gauntlet meshed onto his arm in a perfect fit. The sign on the back of the hand meant...Power. Of course, he was no stranger, him, master of the whole Triforce, heir to the throne of Hyrule. Or at least he was...until that day.Long, long ago. But that was another story. He stepped outside and realized the Gauntlet was guarded...by 3 Bullet Bills headed right at him.

Justis turned into the wolf given long ago from birth thanks to One of the Links and howled. He jumped on the first Bullet Bill, clawed its top, and sent it flying into another Bullet Bill. Two Down. He saw the next Bullet Bill and hwled so strongly it knocked it off course, and it crashed into a rock. Justis turned back to his normal self.  
Blackchain: Mudkip!Mudkip!  
Justis: Thanks.

Genoni saw a cave.  
Two Bullet bill launchers were aimed at someone with a strange animal with them.  
"Take this!"  
He shoutes, and a blast destroyed the Launchers.  
"huh, ugh."  
Are you OK?"  
He asked the strange person.

Justis: Now to leave for the blade, notices someone watching him...  
Quickly. and with that, he teleported away

"HEY! WAIT!"  
He shouted, but to no avail.  
The stranger was gone.  
"Great, I may never find the truth now."

Justis:So it's in the forest huh...Just like Thwomp Gardens are. Let's go find it. 10 Bucks says that it's hidden somewhere it would take anybody else hours to find.

Genoni walked outside.  
"Will I ever find someone to help me?  
What I would do for help"  
He SCREAMED the second part, as if he knew someone would only hear him like that.

Justis and Blackchain walk through the forest. To break the silence, he speaks o Blackchain  
Justis: So who was that guy, anyways?  
"Mudkip"( which meant I dunno)  
"Ya, I know, eh? Hope he'll just forget us...Hey wait! The map is shining! It did that when we were in the cave...Master Aether must be here somwhere!"

Shiranui heard Genoni say something, and his spirit soared. He howled as loud as his lungs would allow him. Genoni HAD to hear that.

Then he saw it...being held by a hawk.He knew exactly what to do...He picked up a long peice of grass and sang the Ocarina's Melody. The hawk came to him, and Justis took the sword. The way it felt was like nothing else. It was filled with power and wisdom, and he felt like he had used it for his whole life, though he knew he had never even seen it before. And yet he knew what it was right when he saw it. It must be another Link Heritage.He was speechless for a moment, and then said:  
" Time to go."  
They set out for Thwomp Gardens.

It was a strange feeling. He knew exactly where the Gardens were, and knew of the Blue and Black Chomps and the location of the HC without looking at the map. No sooner had he entered the garden, it seemed, than had he reached the first HC and recieved some of Geno's powers. He already knew how it felt, though. What was going on here? He could tell that Blackchain felt it too. Even fighting the Ringmaster felt like it had been done before. Awed and Confused, Justis left the Thwomp Gardens, wondering what to do next.

Meanwhile, Zhao had taken his unit of moogles to ambush the Valiants

Zhao: "Captain Mog!"

Mog: "Yes sir?"

Zhao: "I need you to take some moogles and hide them in the forest. Should any valiants come that way, you are to capture them!"

Mog: "Of course!"

Mog took a portion of the moogles and went off. Zhao decided it was best to keep moving forward, so he took the remaining moogles and headed for the beach.

Shiranui resigned himself to curling up and whimpering in fear and despair. Issun couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. He hugged Shiranui as best as his inch-tall body would allow and said, "Don't worry, Ammy. I'm here."  
Shiranui didn't say anything, he just glanced at Issun and closed his eyes, waiting for his doom.

While Zhao was marching to the beach, he came across Rhyno and Captain Falcon battling Diddy and Donkey Kong.

Moogle soldier: "one of those valiants! Get 'em!"

But Zhao halted the moogle army.

Zhao: "Hold on. Rhyno is a powerful warrior, one not to take lightly. Teammed up with Captain Falcon, they could easily defeat you. Let the Kongs tired them out. While they are resting, we'll attack. Now, for position..."

Zhao whispered orders to several moogles, and the moogle army moved into position

Shira lay on the ground wimpering, until he heard a sound in the wood ahead of him. Issun whispered something to him. Then, Maram stepped out of the shadows and freed Shira quickly,

"Maram...?" said Shira, surprised, "I thought you left!"

"I never leave my partner."

Shiranui: What are you doing here? Did you crash, too? Did you see any other Valiants?  
Issun: I see you two know each other...  
Shiranui: Issun, this is my partner, Maram. We've been good friends ever since we met when he was still a Valiant.  
Issun: Uh-huh...  
Shiranui: What? You don't trust him?  
Issun: I dunno, Ammy. We've been decieved before. Remember Ninetails impersonating Rao?  
Shiranui: Correction: YOU were decieved.  
Issun: Well, now it's the other way around, ain't it, furball?  
Shiranui growled at Issun and took his place at Maram's side, but Issun kept to the other side of Shiranui's head, away from Maram.

Meanwhile, while Zhao was hiding with some moogles, he heard a sound. He took a dozen moogles and ran to the beach. There, he saw where the Valiants crashed. All of a sudden, he saw a skeleton in an armored suit rise

Zhao: "AAAH!!"

??: "Zhao...it has been a while."

Zhao: "What? You know me?!"

??: Of course I do, for...I am...ShadowKnux!!"

ShadowKnux pulled out his blade.

ShadowKnux: "I will defend the valiants from you!"

i woke up in the plane a few hours before it crashed...but...

Prok:ugggh...where am i??...wait...flashes back to the old survival story  
so...it all was a dream??...i was with...a very powerful man...and i was evil??  
marth...Marth!...he's not there!neither are the others!gets upim not sure if i ever woke up but what happened...was no dream...i must find him...

and i went out to search...hopefully ill find him.

Maram and Shiranui had been walking through the forest at a leisurely pace, swapping stories and reminiscing. Issun listened and participated, but something didn't seem right to him. He pondered atop Shiranui's head, wondering what the matter could be. Maram didn't seem like he would want to harm his friend, or harm Issun, but he still couldn't shake the feeling...

Suddenly, Maram, Shiranui and Issun come across Genoni, who is having a breakdown.

Maram: Genoni? You okay?

Genoni: Ge-genoni? Is that my name...?

Issun: Bah! What konked you on the head? Here, you'd better come with us.

Genoni: O-okay...

Captain Falcon started off quickly with a Falcon Kick toward Diddy. But Diddy was quick and threw a banana peel at his feet, He tripped and landed on the ground. Then, with no one noticing, Donkey Kong had been charging a Donkey Punch. Just as the Captain hit the ground, he unleashed it, knocking him far away. Then they both set they're sights on Rhyno.

He braced himself, waiting for the impact. But it never came. Instead, there was a loud "SKREEEEEEEE!!" sound. Rhyno opened his eyes to find the Kongs out cold. He looked around frantically, searching for the source of the sound. Way in the distance, he could make out the figure of what looked like some sort of flying machine with a pink ball on top.

Rhyno ran to the Captain's side, but he was getting up.

"See what I mean about keeping your guard up?" He said.

Rhyno just nodded.

Leaving the Kongs on the ground, the two traveled deeper into the jungle.

Mog saw Falcon and Rhyno walking through the forrest, and he blew a horn. In an instant, moogles attacked from all angles, in many many numbers. Rhyno and Captain Falcon were surrounded.

Mog: "We have you now! Bow to Mog, assistant to the great ZhaoGuang!"

Captain Falcon: "Show me ya moves!"

Mog: "Gladly!"

Mog and some other moogles began dancing, and Captain Falcon suddenly collapsed, unconsious. Rhyno was totally surrounded, and his only companion was out cold.

Mog: "Surrender or die!"

With the Captain unconcious, (again ) and surrounded by moogles, Rhyno didn't know what he was going to do. Just when the moogles had almost reached him, he heard the "SKREEEEEE!!" sound again.

Moogles went flying. Mog was stunned.

"Moogles, get back in there!" He said. And he started to blow his horn, when he realized it was gone.

"WHA?!" Mog yelled.

Floating beside Rhyno was Kirby in the Dragoon. He had the horn in his hand.

"NOO!!" Mog cried.

Kirby handed to horn to Rhyno and he gave it a blow.

"Attack Mog!!" Rhyno commanded.

The moogles turned and chased him into the jungle.

Kirby and Rhyno woke up the Captain.

"ughh..." He groaned as he staggered to his feet.

Then Rhyno and the Captain took their new friend and made their way to the summit of the mountain.

AS Mog was running away from the moogles, he was suddenly pulled down behind a rock. The moogles charged by without noticing. Mog looked at the man. The man was surrounded by little colored...things

Mog: "Who are you?!"

??: "I am Captain Olimar"

Mog: "Olimar! I've heard of you! But what brings you here?"

Olimar: "SHUT UP! THe moogles are still nearby. Let's head to the summit."

Mog: "Okay."

As Mog and Olimar headed to the summit, they spotted Rhyno, C. Falcon, and Kirby. Mog took out his spear.

Mog: "ARGH!"

Mog and Olimar charged.

Shiranui, Maram, Issun and Genoni traveled through the jungle, though Maram kept his eye on Genoni.

Shiranui: Maram?

Maram: Y-yeah?

Shiranui: Why're you watching Genoni so closely?

Maram: He has amnesia. I'm keeping an eye on him so he doesn't wander off or get himself hurt.

Shiranui: Mmm. So, where are we headed again?

Maram: A safe place. There are loads of dangerous crea--

And suddenly, from between the trees, came Bowser.

Maram: Just like that one...

Genoni is breathing heavally.  
He closes his eyes, and a large beam hits Bowser and knocks him out.

Shiranui: gapes

Issun: WHOA!! GENO, HOW'D YOU DO THAT?! NOT EVEN AMMY CAN PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THAT!!

Genoni: I... Don't... Know...

Maram: That's another reason why I'm keeping my eyes on him...

Shiranui: Well, as your vice president, and fellow StarFox Alliance leader, I will assist you.

Maram: Well. You've moved up in the world, Shira.

Shiranui: Yes, but I won't abandon anyone that I deem my friend, as long as they draw breath. And I deem you all, "friend."

Maramwhispering: I wish I could do the same... I really, really do... Old friend...

Genoni is staring at Maram.  
"What did you say? something about being the same as an old friend?"

Maram: Uh, wha-- Ahh, yes. I'm an old friend to you and Shira, ahah, good times, good times. (Man, that was close!)

Issunthinking: He's up to something! I KNEW it!

Genoni looks really confused.  
"What? What was a close one?"

Maram: You can read minds now? Anyway, Bowser was a close call. He would've clawed our heads off if you hadn't taken care of him. Anyway, we'd better get going, before he wakes up REALLY mad. Coming, Shira?

Shiranui: follows Maram

". something seems odd with him..."  
Nevertheless, Genoni followed them.

While running, Justis found another white wolf. He stopped and bared his teeth at him. Blackchain squirted water at him. A smile curled on Justis' lips...

Shiranui saw a wolf and a Mudkip, the latter of which squirted water at him. He blocked it with his Solar Flare.

Shiranui uses Thunder Edge!

It's super-effective!

Mudkip, come back! Mudkip goes into pokeball

Justis is ready to fight!

Shiranui uses Issun!

Justis is getting his face slashed by Denkomaru!

Justis' accuracy sharply fell!  
Shiranui calls back Issun!  
Shiranui stepped forward!

Ready, FIGHT!!

"Wait, You were in a cave, wern't you?  
I saved you.  
Why, why do you need to fight?"

Justis: It would appear the great Genoni has lost his memory. Hehehehehehe  
Blackchain: Mud-kip.(uh-huh.)

transforms to wolf-mode  
W-J: ROOAAR!

runs to top of mountain and seks out next prey. Looking down, he notices a VB that had always aggravated him, rhyno. Justis licked his lips

transforms briefly  
TLX:Attention Valiants! Leave or face death!  
TRANSFORMS BACK TO WOLF

Captain Falcon jumped forward.

"FAAAALCOOOOON..." he started.

Then Kirby ran up to Olimar and swallowed him. He turned, and spit him out towards the Captain just in time for the...

"...PAAAAAUNCH!!"

Olimar went flying.

"BYYYYYE!!" Kirby yelled.

Mog stood alone facing the three. He slowly stepped back, then turned and ran as fast as he could back toward the beach to inform Zhao of his defeat.

"Psh..easy." The Captain said, lazily, as they started toward the summit.

Their walk was getting boring, so Rhyno decided to get some answers.

"Where are we going, Captain?" he asked.

"Well," he said. "Let me just tell you the whole story..."

"For centuries, we Smash Bros. have lived in harmony. We've always gotten along, without any fights at all. Then one day, there was a strange noise coming from inside the mountain. Most went to investigate, but a few, like Kirby and I, decided to stay behind. We watched the mountain for hours, when suddenly, a dark force spewed out from the top and engulfed the entire mountain.

When the cloud was gone, those of us who stayed behind ran through the jungle toward the summit. We saw everyone else slowly walking down the mountain. When they saw us, they immediately attacked. We knew something was up. They had a dark look in their eyes, and they had never attacked before. As far as we know, Kirby and I are the only ones who escaped them.

We knew the evil had to be stopped, but it would take a human to do it. You see, at the top of the mountain, there is a cave. Inside the cave lies a sword, known as the "Blade of Evil's Bane." It alone can conquer the evil in the heart of the mountain. But only a human can wield it. That human is you, Rhyno."

Rhyno was shocked. How could he, just a normal person, be chosen to wield such a blade?

"That is why we are headed up the mount-" But the Captain's words were cut short by an icy chill. Rhyno turned to look at him. He and Kirby had been frozen solid. There, staring at him, were the Ice Climbers.

Popo grabbed him.

"NOOO!" Rhyno pleaded. But it was too late. Nana froze him too.

The duo picked them all up, and began to carry them up the mountain.

From inside the ice Rhyno saw the peak get closer and closer. He wondered to who and where they were being taken. He got his answer quickly. They reached the top of the mountain and were set on the ground.

Standing in front of them were Metaknight and King Dedede.

Issun: Ammy, you okay?!

Shiranui: grunts in pain "Yeah. I'm fine. Geno?"

Genoni: Owww...

Shiranui: Here. Take this Holy Bone S. It should get you better.

Genoni gets better

Maram: Damn that Justis! I'm reporting back to my superiors. Shira and Geno, you'd better come with me.

Shiranui, Issun and Genoni: Right behind ya."

wakes up  
"wha?? where is everyone??"  
walks out of plane, rubbing eyes  
"still so tired... mustyawn find someone"  
smacchamp93 walks into the forest/jungle, not knowing he is being watched.  
"that mountain looks like a good place to start"

Out of nowhere, a large rock is about to land on Genoni, Maram, Shira and Isun.  
"Huhuhuhuhhu, AHHH!!"  
In a flash, he disappears.

"whoa! I almost fell in that pit. hmmmm... looks like someone was in here recently. the trail goes that way, so I will go that way"  
smacchamp93 continues through the forest, now following shira, maram, and minby. he still doesn't know he is being watched...

Issun: AMMY!! THINK FAST!!

Shiranui: Power Slash's rock in half

Maram: I'll warp you to the location.

After a minute of concentration, Maram warps himself, Shiranui, and Issun to a facility. In front of them is a figure in a dark cloak.

??: Was it a success, Maram?

Maram: I've got Shira here. Now to fi--

Issun: DO I EVEN EXIST?! IT'S ALWAYS AMMY, AMMY, AMMY!! DON'T FORGET ISSUN, THE WANDERING ARTIST!!

??: And of course our Poncle friend.

Maram: Geno got away, because a boulder almost crushed us. Good thing we had Shira's Power Slash abilities. AND!! Issun giving Shira the heads-up.

Issun: nods in approval

Maram: But there's a more pressing matter, lord Zetsu...

the man throws back his hood, revealing Zetsu.

Zetsu: Oh, not HIM...

Genoni appears in a forest.  
"huh? AHH!"  
The Ultimate chimera is about to attack him.  
??"Hands off my prey"  
Pssewwh.  
??"need a hand?"  
"Wh-who are you?"  
??"I'm Falco, I need your help."  
"F-Falco, I-I remember..."  
Falco"Follow me, I need to tell you something."  
He tells Rhyno's story, but Falco replaces CF and Kirby  
F"So come on."

Staring helpless from beneath the ice as the three advanced on them, he started to feel warm. He looked to his right and he saw Captain Falcon use his fiery Falcon Punch punch through his icy prison. He then punched Kirby and Rhyno free.

Kirby ran forward and gave Nana a whack with his hammer. She went flying a few feet away and Popo ran after here. King Dedede and Metaknight turned and jumped on Kirby. The Captain ran to help, but Kirby squirmed out from under them. He looked at the Captain with a stern look on his face and pointed toward a cave.

The Captain nodded. "Come on!" he told Rhyno.

"But, what about Kirby??" Rhyno asked.

"I said COME ON!!" he replied.

Leaving Kirby to fend for himself, Captain Falcon and Rhyno ran inside the cave.

Once inside, Rhyno turned to the Captain. "Why did we leave him alone out there??" Rhyno asked angrily.

"Our job is to protect you. We couldn't risk you getting hurt." he replied.

"So he sacrificed himself...for me?" Rhyno said slowly.

The Captain nodded. "Let's not let it be in vain. Come on, the sword is in this cave"

With that, they headed deeper into the depths of the cave.

Maram: Shira, allow me to explain...

I'm a member of the Kingdom of Shu, and we live here on this island. We've been trying to stop Justis and restore the Smash Bros' minds. We capture them, if possible, and we put them in a machine that restores their minds over a period of six months. So far, we've restored one...

And then, Lucario came walking out from the shadows.

Lucario: I am the Aura, and the Aura is me.

Issun: Uhh... Hey there.

Lucario: No more words! We fight, and stop Justis!

And with that, Maram, Shiranui, Lucario and Issun made preparations to assault Justis, with Zetsu looming over their discussion, informing them of locations and supplies. They would make the assault tomorrow...

"so, Falco, Is there any other way to get them normal?"  
F"Well, There are a few I know of.  
One, If you bring back something important and dear, they will remember.  
Two, There is a powerful entity on the Island. It can restore them to normal.  
There is also a machine, but I'll be damned if I can build it."  
"Well, Let's find some memories."

Rhyno and Captain Falcon walked for what seemed like hours. The tunnels in the cave twisted and turned, so they had no idea where they would end up. Finally, they reached a big open room.

In the back, under a ray of light, was a sword stuck in a pedestal.

"That's it!" Captain Falcon said. "That's the Blade of Evil's Bane!"

However, getting it would be harder than they thought.

Suddenly, the room shook. They looked up at the high open ceiling. All they could see was darkness. Then, without warning, a massive machine landed between them and the sword.

"Galleom..." the Captain said.

"Is that?"  
F"It's Fox's reflector.  
He'd never leave this behi..."  
Wolf"Can't let you take that star Falco"  
F"Great, Wolf.  
RUN!!"  
They began running.

Lucario used his Aura senses. He saw Marth through the trees.

Lucario: Marth. 4 o' clock.

Maram: Here, this oughtta jog his memory...

Maram pulled out a picture of Marth's fiancee, Sheeda.

Marth noticed them, and walked towards them with that strange, dark look in his eyes.

Shiranui took the picture of Sheeda and Marth looked. Between the shining of Shiranui and his forgotten memory of Sheeda, Marth tried speaking. At first he couldn't, but when the dark look from his eyes disappeared, he kneeled to take the picture from Shiranui. His eyes back to normal, he said, "Sheeda..."

He looked at Shiranui and spoke in Japanese, "Wolf, I thank you. You have dispelled the evil grip on my mind. For years I had been a prisoner in my own body, not being able to break free. I am in debt.

Lucario: Well, you can pay off your debt by helping us take out Justis! He caused this whole mess in the first place!

Marthin Japanese again: Of course, Rukkario.

I miss a hit by DDD and grab the blade. I block a aerial hit by Meta and cut his left wing, causing him to crash. I grab the hammer and run after Dedede while Meta Knight is recovering. I get hit by DDD toward th cage and the key

"Dedede isnt the smartest villian, leaving the key to Kirby's freedom near his cage," I thought.

I unlocked the cage just in time for kirby to kick Meta-knight away from me.

Me and Kirby stand back-to-back against DDD and Meta-knight...

after following the trail for several hours, smac comes across a boulder split in two.  
"hmmm... looks like shira has been here. I'm getting close to finding someone."

footsteps approach smac while he is talking to himself.  
smac turns around to find himself face to face with...

mario and luigi!!

smac: "ummm... hi?"  
smac (thinking): "the brothers have an odd look in their eyes and no hats. strange."  
the next thing smac sees is two fists coming at him and knocking him out cold...

"I'll take Dedede, and you can take Meta-knight, OK?"  
Kirby:"OK!"

I run after DDD. I block his mallet with mine and slice the bottom of his cape as he jumps over me. I duck under his mallet and get a clean blow to his gut, but he barely feels it. His belly felt like a rock. I try to block his mallet with mine again, but his blow is to strong for me.

I look over and am glad Kirby is beating Meta knight up. but I'm in a hard situation.

I can't reach my mallet to block his incoming pound, so i try the cutter. IT CUTS HIS MALLET IN HALF! I counter in ful swing and I cut the entire top of his hammer.

He then jumps high into the air, and I try to use the cutter like Kirby does, I threw my sword.  
As he flies toward me, I feel helpless...

AS he is right above me, I think I know I'm dead. Suddenly I feel like im being sucked into a vacuum, which Dedede does. I look over and see kirby swallow DDD, walk over to the cage, and spit him out next to Meta inside the locked cage. Kirby gives me the key and I walk over to the cage, wondering how I can break this curse from DDD and Meta.

before I can interrogate the duo, a waddle dee comes running.

"Higuy, I saw SMACchamp on the ground unconscious and mario &luigi running away!"

I throw the key to kirby,"here, you interrogate and I find SMACchamp, maybe he can help me figure out wat's going on."

And off I go...

"Hey Smacchamp, what's up?"

lifts SMAC up

"SO what the heck is going on?!"

"I don't know. all I know is that I woke up and the plane had crashed and no one was in it.  
I wandered around in the forest until I found a trail that seemed like shira had been there. so I followed it until mario and luigi knocked me out."

"I don't know about shira, but zhao and his moogles are after shadowknux. Rhyno is with Falcon to get a sword, and I am going after Zhao with my waddle army. Maybe I should go find shira."

"hmmmm... we should split up. I'll find shira. you find zhao. divide and conquer... as soon as I can move

"here"

commands waddle dees to carry SMAC

"just tell 'em where to go, and they will do it, see ya."

runs off into jungle

"okay thanks!"  
smac continues his quest to find shira and find out what is really going on. this time he is not being followed.

arrives at summit of mountain  
"hmmm... now that I can move again..."  
hears a loud roar  
(thinking)"could that be shira??"  
smac heads towards the origin of the roar, hoping to find shira.

smac heads up the mountain to see link with normal eyes.  
"ummm... hello?"

"ummm... link?? what are you doing here??"  
sees captain falcon and galleom on groung  
"what happened??"

walking through the forest  
"I leave for a few days and they go and ck up my first survival topic, man I'm so mad!" stumbles into some moogles "Finally something to get angry at" Magna's hands are ingulfed in flame "let me show you why I'm called Magnaflame"  
The Moogles try to flee, but Magna is pissed. He shoots fireballs at the ones farthest away and summons up a spear from flame to deal with the rest. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!" The Moogles fall, still smoldering.

"Ow, damn. Ow, damn. I may have been angry but I pushed myself too hard. Just gotta lay down" Collapses Suddenly a whistle spirals through the air and lands right next to Magna and in his snoring he blows it. Then, all the good Pikmin from the island swarm him, and carry him off

"Hey, Falco, Fox, what's tha..."  
They get knocked over by Wolf  
F"Run"  
"But..."  
f"RUN!!"  
"OK"  
Genoni is running off, but runs into a tree and is knocked out.


	2. The War Begins

Filled with the power of the Master Sword, Rhyno heard a voice

Filled with the power of the Master Sword, Rhyno heard a voice. He turned to see SMACchamp standing in the room.

"Link?" he said. "I'm not Link. It's me, Rhyno."

"Huh??" SMACchamp said with a strange look on his face. "You look like Link to me."

Rhyno filled him in on all that had happened.

"Oh.." SMACchamp said. "Well, what now?"

"We have to vanquish the evil inside the mountain to restore the peace on the island." Rhyno replied.

Looking alarmed, Rhyno threw his Gale Boomerang at SMACchamp. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing! You could hurt somebod-"

But his words were cut short as the Boomerang came back, sweeping up SMACchamp and bringing him to Rhyno's side.

"What was that all about??" he asked angrily.

Rhyno pointed to where he was. Galleom's fist was in the exact place SMACchamp had been standing.

"Come on!" Rhyno yelled.

The two ran back toward the entrance, scooping up the still unconcious Captain on the way.

"He's after us!!" SMACchamp cried.

Thinking quickly, Rhyno pulled out a bomb and tossed it at the entrance as they passed by. It exploded just as Galleom was passing through, sending a rain of rocks tumbling down on him and sealing the room.

"Whew..." SMACchamp said as they reached daylight outside. "That was a close one."

Mog was flying to the cave, when he saw an explosion. He hustled to the cave, only to see it sealed shut, and Rhyno, Smach and Captain Falcon standing there. Seeing Rhyno with the sword.

Mog: "I could either report this to Zhao, and get a raise, or I can help the Valiants conquer Justis. Mmmmm"

After a moment, Mog started flying...towards RHyno.

Rhyno saw Mog flying toward him.

"You again?" he said, annoyed. "Why don't you just leave me alone already!"

He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow in Mog's direction. He swerved and it missed by inches.

Mog landed on Rhyno's head and started scratching at him.

"ARRGHH!!" Rhyno cried.

He pulled Mog off his face and slung him away. He got back up, dazed, but advanced on Rhyno again. This time, however, Rhyno was ready.

Just when Mog was in reach, Rhyno gave his sword a mighty swing, sending Mog airbourne, and knocking him back from where he came.

Captain Falcon woke up at the sound of the fight. He saw Rhyno with the Master Sword.

"You've done it!" he cried happily.

He looked to SMACchamp.

"And just who are you?" he asked.

SMACchamp told him his story.

"I see. So it seems that there are others besides we Smash Bros. living on this island. Maybe the great evil affected them too. It gives us all the more reason to defeat it.

Now getting the sword was easy, but reaching the great evil won't be a walk in the park. We have to go back through the jungle and come out on the other side. We will cross the river and come to a canyon. On the other side of the canyon lies the lair of the beast."

"I'm up for anything." Rhyno said. "You coming SMACchamp?"

"Sure."

"okay, now to give these waddle dees something to do...  
oh! I know. waddle dees, go find shira. he's somewhere on the mountain. he's a white wolf, you can't miss him."  
the waddle dees walk off in search of shira.

In the midterm of all this, Shiranui and Issun, Maram, Lucario, Marth and Genoni were scouting the area around the Kingdom's facility. Zetsu had come along with them, so the facility was now abandoned.

Genoni: So... WHY are you helping us again?

Zetsu: You are the enemy of our enemy, so we are friends. We originally had our sights on wiping you out or converting you, as Maram was supposed to do with Shira, but it seems fate has conspired to make us allies.

Shiranui: Whoa, whoa WHOOAA!! Maram was supposed to get me to join you, so you could kill all the Valiants?

Zetsu: It may sound bad to you, but we had to secure our place in the "tournament." You see, the "tournament" is actually a series of sick and twisted games set up by... Zetsu looks around, and whispers, "The Dark One. He alone was the cause for the corruption of almost all of the Smash Bros. We crashed here years ago. We found Lucario a savage, and luckily we could follow ancient inscriptions in an altar and construct a mind-purifier, to get rid of the Dark One's grip. Even you, Shira, can be corrupted.

Shira: So... You wanted to kill us to spare us an even MORE gruesome death?

Zetsu: Exactly. But, it seems your friend Rhyno is the legendary hero who alone has the ability to defeat the Dark One. We must assist him and act as his vassals. So, we must find your friend... And any other Valiants...

As Zhao and Olimar advanced with their Pikmin army, they heard a roar. Suddenly, a massive bike came and ran over thousands of Pikmin. On the bike was none other than Wario.

Zhao: "Well look, if it isn't Wario. Did they run out of food at McDonald's?"

Wario: "...yeah. But thats besides the point. I'm here for some sword. HAND IT OVER!"

Olimar: "Go find that Rhyno dude. He has it."

No sooner then when Olimar finished his sentence, Wario went racing off.

Zhao: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

Olimar: "We'll let Wario find Rhyno and his crew, then we'll position ourselves in a perfect spot for an ambush. But we must be patient. Dont worry. Wario cant take Rhyno."

And so, they headed off.

as smac, cf, and rhyno run through the jungle, they here a motorcycle coming up behind them.  
cf:"oh-no..."  
smac:"what"  
cf:"him.points at wario"  
smac:"ohhh..."  
rhyno:"this shouldn't be that hard... should it?"  
cf:"no. it will just smell"

"I'm here for the sword!" Wario yelled. "Give it to me, now!"

"Fat chance." Rhyno said.

"Is that some kinda insult??" Wario said angrily. "You've done it now!"

Wario got off his bike and took out a piece of garlic. He placed it in his mouth and chewed it vigorously. Then, he started to glow. He glowed, spinning around until the light faded and he became...

Wario-Man.

"Watch out!" the Captain said. "He's invincible as Wario-Man."

Wario-Man ran forward and dove to tackle SMACchamp, but he stepped out of the way.

Captain Falcon jumped up. "FALCOOOON PAAAUNCH!!" he yelled.

Then there was a loud farting noise. Captain Falcon was blown back as Wario-Man shot up into the air.

Seizing the opportunity, Rhyno ran up and jumped on Wario's bike.

"WAH HAH HAH!!" Wario-Man laughed as he landed back on the ground. "I'm invincible, that bike can't hurt me."

But just as those words left his mouth, Wario-Man began to glow again. He had turned back into Wario.

"Uh...uh-oh." he said.

Rhyno drove the bike right up and smashed Wario, sending him packing.

"Thanks for the bike, Wario!" Rhyno yelled. "You made things much easier and faster for us!"

SMACchamp climbed on the bike, and Captain Falcon snapped his fingers. The Blue Falcon came fying up next to him. He jumped in, and they ventured forward, deeper into the jungle.

Maram and Company continued to travel as fast as they could to find Rhyno or the other Valiants. After a while they reached a clearing in the forst where they could see a Golem that appeared to be attacking something...

"Well, let's get down there" said Zetsu preparing to run again, but he was stopped.

"I owe my life to you, Zetsu," said Lucario, "The least I can do is help us travel."

With that, Lucario concentrated hard and after a moment, we were traveling toward the Golem at high speeds, in a matter of seconds we were there. Zetsu was sitting on the ground, dizzy and disoriented, Lucario was exausted from the use of energy. Shira and Maram were fine.

Suddenly, the Golem noticed ZZetsu and went to attack him. Zetsu was clueless of the attack. Lucario, however, noticed this and ran up to attack the Golem. While Lucario was too weak to kill the beast, he could hold it at bay for a bit. Maram and Shira took this oppertunity to jump onto it's back and begin to attack it's neck. Maram with his black sword, and Shira with his limited Celestial powers. Maram was able to cut it's neck, at which time Shira howeled and began to barrage the wound.

The Golem was dying, it stumbled around flailing it's arms. However, in an instant, One of the Golem's fists made contact with the resting Lucario. Lucario flew to the nearby wall and a heavy thud could be heard. Then, the Golem fell over, defeated.

Zetsu regained his sense and crawled over to Lucario, who was folded over at the wall. Closer inspection showed that blood freely trikled from his mouth. His Aura was fading.

"Y-you saved my life.." said Zetsu, "Why."

"You saved my life," Lucario stuggled to say, before coughing up blood, "I was just paying back my debt."

Lucario's Aura faded more, it was barely glowing.

"You...Were...A-always...good..." said Lucario before his Aura completely faded leaving Lucario a pale white.

Zetsu walked back to Shira and Maram, his upper face was covered by his black hood, but, on his cheeks tears could be seen.

"Where's Rhyno, I must talk with him." said Zetsu. That was when Everybody realized that the other Valiant's weren't there. The Golem must've just been angry and pounding things. However, Maram felt his shirt being tugged at, he looked down at a Waddle Dee. The Waddle began to lead them all away...

In the mdierm, Marth had abandoned his newfound companions to seek out Ike, in order to restore his senses. But suddenly, he felt a pang.

Marth: Rukkario... What happened...?

Marth stopped dead in his tracks. He sunk to his knees and broke down.

On Higuy's way to find Zhao, I come across Kirby with DDD and Meta. The duo were back to normal.

Kirby:"DDD's greed is greater than evil, and meta-knight is easily swayed."

Kirby gave me his cutter,"this might come in handy."

"Thanks kirby"

And so I went off. I come across a lying Lucario and knewit had been of a Golem. I knew someone was near. I left a waddle dee to contact me for any info or other Valiant's. I ran off to find Zhao...

When I got near the mountain, I got attacked by a small army of Pikmin. My waddle army and I killed many(and i like those little critters. i knew they were corrpupt, so I had no choice), but we weren't doing well. I decided to grab three pikmin(one of each of the primary colors) and retreat.

As I ran up the mountain, I felt less and less sure of myself...

As i head up the mountain, a motorcycle and flying racecar fly by me. they slow and I hope they are friends, not enemies...

"Wh-where am I?" said Genoni  
??"You are on your island. These people have taken it from you.  
He is shown the Valiants  
Now, These fighters,  
shows him the Brawlers is dark form  
are your allies.  
When they are light, they are enemies.  
You can make them dark again.  
Use your powers."  
Genoni remembered his powers  
??"Now, reclaim your island"  
"Yes.  
I will."

smac gets off the motorbike  
"hey higuy! what's up"

"SMAC!? didn't I-Uhh... How'd You- Hi? "

"the waddle dees are looking for shira, if that's what you are asking about. I found rhyno along the way, so we are looking for the source of all these problems."

"shira? I thought I saw a wolf mark next to Lucario... I haven't done much, got a cutter and found that kirby saved DDD and meta. I also found(which is an understatement) some Pikmin and have been trying to get them to sing. here maybe you can help."

throws SMAC a red pikmin

"So wats with rhyno and... Is That The Cap!?"

So I say my hello's and good-bye's and learn some of rhyno's journey(HE LEFT KIRBY!!) and I'm off...

I finnally arive to find Zhao. I find him sitting there with an army of pikmin hiding behind bushes. I had finnally gotten my yellow pikmin to break(water works well against electricity) and he told me they were waiting to ambush Rhyno. I decided to slowly pluck away as many pikmin as I could before being discovered and try to revert them to good for a nice addition to my army.

I learned from my good pikmin that reds and yellows revert to good when they touch water, blues revert to lava, whites to oil, and purples to pounding. and so I began "recruiting".

Shira and the KoS have arrived at the lip of the canyon. Though disheartened at the loss of Lucario, they could do nothing but soldier on and defeat the Dark One. Maybe then Lucario's Aura would be released from the Dark One and flow back into Lucario, if they were lucky...

Maram: So, where do you think they'll go, Shira?

Shiranui: Well, judging by their scent trails, they're trying to get through this canyon.

Maram: Holy , there they are!

Maram indicated the Blue Falcon, and SMAC and Rhyno on the Wario bike headed in their direction.  
Shiranui looked around for a way to get across the canyon and cut them off, and he found it: A Konohana Blossom. He used his Celestial Brush to make a Konohana vine carry him over the canyon, with Issun, as he always was, on Shiranui's head. He used his most powerful Galestorm available to blow Maram and Zetsu over, the latter of which did not have wings, so Shiranui had to use one of his rosaries as a rope to pull him up the other edge.

Issun: Now, to get to them...

Zetsu noticed something: It was Duon. Duon spotted them, and began charging towards them.

Maram and Zetsu readied their weapons, but Shiranui collapsed.

Maram: Shira?

Shiranui panting: That wore me out quite a bit... You two take him out... Maybe Rhyno, Smac and the Captain will get up here to help... Haaah... Haaah... If my tail was in better condition, that would... have been nothing... Haaah... I need to rest for a bit...

While driving along in the Wario Bike, Rhyno noticed something lying on the path. He slowed down to a stop, along with SMACchamp and the Captain, and they went to examine it.

It was a red hat with a large "M" on it.

"Hmmm..." Rhyno thought. "I wonder who this belongs to.."

He stuck it in his pocket and turned to walk back to the bike, but it was gone! They looked over, and they saw that the Blue Falcon was missing too! They searched and searched, but the two vehicles were nowhere to be found.

"I know!" the Captain said.

He snapped his fingers tp call the Blue Falcon.

It never came.

He snapped them again, but still nothing.

"This can't be good..." he said.

Rhyno replied, "I kno-" but before he could finish, he was tackled from behind.

He got up, whirled around, and was staring face to face with a capless Mario and Luigi. They had the same evil look in their eyes as the others. Things didn't look good...

smac: that hat that we picked up, could it be mario's? if it is, show it to him quick  
rhyno: good idea shows mario the hat  
mario: wha?? my hat!! thanks. luigi, stop now okay?  
luigi: no. must kill all...  
mario: oh boy, my own brother...

Mario was back to normal, but Luigi still had the look.

"Luigi!!" Mario pleaded. "Don't-a your recognize-a your own-a brudder??"

"Dark one...says...destroy..." he replied.

"LUIGI!!" Mario yelled.

_"IT'S-A ME, MARIO!!"_

There was silence. The darkness in Luigi's eyes flickered, but returned to what it was before.

"Must...kill...ALL!!" he cried, and he leapt forward to attack Mario.

mario dodges the attack, but he tripped and falls helpless on the ground.

"uh-oh," says mario. then...

"FALCON PAUNCH!!"

luigi goes flying in the air, nailed by captain falcon.

Maram readied his weapons. They charged at Duon, who responded with a barrage of missile fire, which broke Zetsu's sword and shield. Shiranui hurtled the Reflector, Divine Retribution and the Glaive, Tsukuyomi, at Zetsu, who caught them.

Duon spinned around to let the blade side do the work. The blade side swung his blade arms at Zetsu, who blocked with his new Reflector, and then, feeling the power of the Reflector surge through him, did a Celestial piledriver... Right off the canyonside. Maram and Shiranui ran to look down, and they saw Duon only ten feet away from Rhyno and Smac. Maram flew down the canyon, while Shiranui jumped down.

But, they also had to confront Shadow Luigi... Rhyno and the Captain turned their attention to Duon, leaving Smac And Mario to deal with Luigi...

"Hello Falco, Fox"  
F"Hey Genoni1 look, wolf is still evil and..."  
A ray of darkness engulfed Falco and Fox.  
F"Master Genoni, I am at your command"  
f"Master Genoni, I am at your command"  
"Good."  
Wolf appearers  
W"Now to finis...  
Master Genoni, I apologize.  
I am at your command"  
"Yes, now to find the others..."

luigi comes back in the middle of the fight with duon.

"crap!!" said smac. "he's back"

"mario, can you handle luigi on your own?" asked rhyno

"yep" replied mario

a few seconds later, mario goes flying and is knocked unconscious.

"great, just great. I'll fight luigi." said smac. "this will be fun"

"Yes it will."  
Genoni comes out of nowhere  
"Fox, Falco, Wolf, help Luigi.  
SMAC, you dare come to my island?  
You shall be filled with endless torture, unless you join me.  
do you accept?"

Shiranui: He shall not accept.

And you, friend, have been decieved. Look at me, Genoni: Do we look like friend or foe?

We know you better than the Dark One. The Dark One corrupts life for his ow twisted pleasures. Do not be decieved into the hands of Darkness... For I know who he is now: Yami reborn.

"Who?" askes Maram turning around in the midst of battle.

Rhyno and Captain Falcon stared down Duon.

"You take one side, I'll take the other!" the Captain said, as he ran around to the sword side.

He jumped, and did a slamming Falcon Kick in the sword side's face. Unphased, Duon lifted up his sword and swung it at the Captain, knocking him back.

Meanwhile, Rhyno was feverishly dodging beams and slashing at the beam side, but it was to no avail. Everything he did seemed to have no effect. Then, he had an idea.

Duon aimed a canon straight in Rhyno's face. Stunned, the Captain yelled, "WATCH OUT!" But Rhyno knew what to do. He pulled out a bomb and threw it straight into the canon.

There was silence. Then, an explosion rocked everything, and Duon was blown in half, his pieces strewn all over the ground.

"Rhyno..." Captain Falcon said. "You truly are the hero."

"Now we jus thave to deal with Luigi and the other corrupted." said Maram, before him, Rhyno and the Cap. Charged forward.

Yami is a dark being, though not even I know of his true origins. He has dominion over all evil, all demons, and he is very difficult to defeat. Judging by the waves of Darkness emanating from the mountain, he is far more powerful than the last time we clashed. I thought he would be defeated for all eternity when he was destroyed our of the mortal dimension of Nippon. I was wrong... Now, he is back. We MUST destroy him before the winter solstice, where he is nigh-unstoppable! The only time he is more powerful is on the Day of Darkness, a day-long total solar eclipse that only occurs once every hundred years. Fortunately, I defeated him on that day two years ago. But now... He will be only taken down by the legendary hero: Rhyno.

Shiranui turned to face Shadow Luigi, and he enhanced his rays of light. Maybe that would dispell Yami's hold over Luigi...

Luigi was engulfed in the rays of light. He stood still, then opened his mouth.

"MUST OBEY DARK ONE!!" he yelled.

"It's no use, Shira." Rhyno said. "We need to find his hat. It's the only way to restore his memories..."

Shiranui roared as loudly as he could. The sheer might of his roar shook the canyon walls. He then suddenly took flight and flew at the Shadow Brawlers with a might not seen by mortals, as he barraged them with fangs, claws, Glaives, Rosaries and Reflectors. The four of them were laid to waste.

Issun: Ya think those wimps could take on furball here? You've got another thing comin', bud.

Zetsu and Maram captured the four of them and started taking them back to the KoS base. Shiranui, Rhyno, Issun, the Captain and Smac brought up the rear. They ran as fast as they could, away from the corrupted Genoni.

"Oh, You think you'll get anywhere?  
ARISE, GREAT GALUON!" Yelled Geoni.  
A large beast resembling a combination of Duon and Galeom blocked the path of the VBs.  
"Now, my beast, ATTACK!"

Shiranui dashed to the head of the group and used his most powerful Fireburst. That melted the beast' armor, exposing the CPU and primary circuits. Zetsu leaped and slashed at the heavily-protected circuits, while the Captain started Falcon Punching the CPU housing. Rhyno whirled on the spot and chucked his Gale Boomerang right at Genoni's face, knocking him to the ground. Smac and Maram remained on guard, ready to fight on either front.

"Hahahaha, fool.  
Now..."  
A dark version of the boomerang appearers  
"Take THIS!"  
It hits rhyno, and the sword is stolen from him.

Shiranui leaps away from Galuon, and tackles Genoni. He gets the Master Sword back and throws it at Rhyno.

Meanwhile, with Galuon now defeated, and Genoni dazed, the band of warriors retreats safely away back into the jungle. Mario and the now-purified Luigi follow.

"huh, shhhh, huh, shhhhhh, huh"  
"NOW'S MY CHANCE!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
Genoni is covered in a brilliant light.  
??"I'm back baby!  
It feels good to be oelqaz again!"

wakes up "oh, where am I now" the Dark Olimar looked at him from the shadows "you are mine now"  
"what?" the Dark Olimar puts an evil hold on Magna  
"you are now evil" he said "you will do as I comm... huh?" the Olimar had seen the whistle that Magna had blown earlier. It was his, and it returned hom to Olimar. But Magna was still dark.  
"I will not harm you now as you are my main, but next time you will not be so lucky" he said. Then Dark Magna flew off in a pillar of purple fire leaving only Olimar to tell the Valiants of Magna, the fact that he had learned that every evil thing on the island took energy from Subspace, and what would happen when all the Subspace was gone.

After collecting a large majortity of Zhao's pikmin army, Higuy heard someone creeping near by. He see Olimar walk up. I bring up my cutter and prepare to fight.

Olimar: Wait wait! I'm good, you need to worry about Magna. Please, will you let me tell you what's going on?

crouching silently, justis watches his prey. It seems all he can do is watch...ever since that incident 10 years ago...he remembers it...

10 years ago, he went out to hunt a dragon attacking the town with Captain Linebeck and his cousin link...that's when everything went wong, and the truth was exposed to Justis...but no one would believe him. He saw it whirl by in fast motion. He saw him about to finish off the dragon, but link let him go because of an illegal deal with the dragon. He saw Linebeck, who had learned the truth, run to his boat to alert the king and queen, get hit by Link's arrow.  
He saw Link, the royalty's favorite nephew, tell the queen and king how it was all Justis, the hated child and disgrace to royalty, even though it was clear Link lied. He saw himslef, once heir to the king, be tossed onto this island helplessly, all because of one monster's lie. He saw Link, nephew to his parents, take his place as king. He saw himself now...and He wanted revenge. Starting with his parents...  
Justis: Come on Blackchain, let's go visit ma and pops, eh?  
Blackchain:...Mud.

As the group makes it back to the well-hidden facility, they hurry through the door, fearful that Genoni would follow, but he did not.

Smac: Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on??

Shiranui: Son of a BITCH!! First Lucario dies, then Genoni recovers from his amnesia!

Rhyno: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought you said that Genoni was just corrupted by some powerful evil?

Shiranui: Hah... I'll explain everything.

It started after Yami's defeat two years ago. Even though there was no trace of his machine or his body, I could faintly tell he still lived. His scattered energy must have collected from all other demons under his control, to make Yami more powerful than ever. He took an infant who was awed by his evil might, and turned him into a dark apprentice. They left the realm of Nippon and went to a secluded area. I found Genoni honing the dark arts he learned from Yami's spirit, and I unleashed a blast of pure light energy. That knocked all darkness from him... For a time. When we met up with you, the Valiant Brawlers, I passed Genoni off as a common boy. But, soon his abilities came back, but his dark past did not. So, he became powerful, but he did not know the origins of his power. But, when we came here, where Yami had fled, his dark energy must have remanifested itself in Genoni. I lied to you, and to him as well, in the hopes that he would not be scorned and his memory would not come back. But I have failed in that regard. I... was a fool... to think that I could keep him as that carefree, innocent boy...

Issun: Yeah... He made good conversation... He knew how to sneak a peek at a gi--

Rhyno: Okay, so now we know who Genoni really is. And Maram already told me about Yami. But how do we defeat the both of them?

Zetsu: The prophecy says that only the one with the blade of evil's bane--That's Rhyno, with the Master Sword--can defeat the true evil, the Ruler Of Darkness, Yami.

Smac: So... Not even Shira, who's defeated Yami before, can stop him?

Maram: No. Shira told me, and I told Rhyno, that Yami's too powerful for Shira to handle. Defeat Genoni? Possibly. But Yami reborn? No.

Rhyno: B-but...

Issun: Aw, c'mon! If some wolf with a paintbrush for a tip of a tail swinging a bunch of random things in his mouth can take down that big hunk o' nuts and bolts, then so can you!

Zetsu: But the prophecies say that the Ruler of Darkness reborn would have a living body!

Shiranui: Correct. The physical manifestation of evil itself, too horrible for normal mortals to so much as look at. But, you might be safe, for a time, everyone.

Mario: But what about-a the Shadow Brawlers? They're-a gonna try and-a stop us.

Luigi: 'ey, Mario! We know how to a-handle them! We used to-a be Shadow Brawlers ourselves, right? How hard can it be?

Maram: So, we'd better prepare for lots of guerilla warfare until the Shadow Brawlers are taken care of.

Zetsu: Come! Come and we discuss our plans!

And with that, a new alliance is born.

Zhao , realizing half of his Pikmin ditched him, charged for the old fort. The old fort was a site known only to Shu. It had a wooden wall surrounding the base, and a moat surrounding the wall. Zhao came over

Zhao: "ROB! Lower the bridge!"

A ROB sentry slowly lowered the bridge. Zhao walked into the fort with his Pikmin force. Then the ROB sentry raised the bridge.

In front of te bridge stood a black as night wolf accompanied by an equally as black mudkip. The ROB Sentry was about to sound the alarm when a quick as lightning SLASH! cut through his circuitry. The wolf lowered the bridge and went on through, searching for an old friend...a very long ago friend. That didn't matter to him. This"friend" had invaded his land, so his friend would now face the Wrath of Justis.

The allies heard him before they saw him: It was Justis.

Issun: Back for round-two, eh, snaggletooth?

But Justis ignored Issun and Shiranui altogether. When he saw Rhyno, he snarled.

Justis: LINK!! YOU'LL PAY FOR BETRAYING ME!!

Maram and Zetsu quickly dash forward to protect Rhyno.

Zetsu: Bah! Open your eyes, you fool! This is Rhyno!

Captain Falcon: Yeah! I saw him pull out the Master Sword! The Master Sword made him LOOK like Link! He's just a normal boy!

Justis didn't buy it, however, and the allies knew they were in for a tussle...

SONIC ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!! Blows rhyno away so far it was impossible to see.&AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! giant ball of energy appears, and Justis uses sonic roar to blast a giant wave at the VB's and the brawl characters

It took the combined efforts of Mario's cape, Shiranui's Solar Flare AND Power Slash, Zetsu's Divine Retribution, and Maram's Angel Ring to stop the blast, but even then they were left with some energy burns. It was clear that, enraged, this threat was much more powerful than normal. But perhaps he was more careless...

smac managed to avoid the blast altogether, using his amazing running skills.  
he snuck up on justis from behind, hoping to distract him long enough for the others to get him...

Justis:...I heard your conversation. The blade I hold is a mix of the Master Sword and the Ragnell. If I gave this to this...Yami...He could defeat you and I could hep him rule the Smash Sea. EHEHEHEHEHEHE! Then what would you do, Valiant Brawlers? Figure it out soon. Because that's what's happening. It'll kill two birds with one unira for me. Good Luckjumps over them and runs off

Shiranuiafter the room is in order: Pah!! The fool! He thinks he can just GIVE something as petty as a sword to Yami and expect him to thank him by splitting rule? Yami would take the sword and kill him on the spot! The one person he will NOT kill is Genoni. Genoni is a being that, soon, will become as dark as Yami, though not as powerful. Then, Yami will absorb Genoni's dark energy, killing him.

Rhyno: So, that sword's nothing to Yami?

Issun: Damn straight. That guy doesn't NEED anything besides his dark energy.

Smac: So, what's the origin of Subspace?

Shiranui: Presumably Yami's dark energy. Tabuu may have been a hidden demon, and this would seem like something one of Yami's followers would do.

Maram: So if that's what only Yami's followers can do, then I'm scared to imagine what Yami himself can do...

Zetsu: But no matter what, we must make sure that Rhyno defeats him, even if it takes our lives.


	3. The Alliance

in Yami's Lair:

in Yami's Lair:

"Master Yami!"  
Yami: Please...call me Lord Yami..  
Justis: Very well, my lord...here you go.gives Master Aether  
Yami: What is this?  
Justis: The VB's are planning to defeat you with the master sword. This blade has the master sword, along with another powerful blade in it! You can defeat them easier!  
Yami:...Interesting...for this sword, I will enhance your dark powers...  
Justis: B-But!  
Yami: I'm not finished! I will give you a boost in your dark powers...and a dark blade.  
Justis knows that his sword is better than a dark blade, but he knows not to anger Yami...  
Justis: Very well, my lord.starts to walk off  
Yami: Oh! and Justis...  
Justis: Yes, my Lord?  
Yami: If this works...you may rule the western part of the Smash Sea.  
Justis: Thank you, m lord.turns into wolf and runs off  
As wolf-justis ran... he saw a bullet bill headed hs way. Oh great, he thought. Without even realizing what was going on, darkness came into him, and he let it out in a giant blast that sent the BB flying back. 1 mile away, a metal goomba nearly dodged a strange BB. Fireballs started raining down on WJ, and he realized it was from a giant Piranha Plant. WJ started running faster than before, and started teleporting as he ran. Before he knew it he was transporting from tree to tree at the speed of sound. How was this happening? He jumped up, and dark energy formed in his paw. A fiant claw in the form of his surrounded his arm, and with a SLASH! he cut the Pirnha Plant's neck to pieces. To finish it off, he turned around and he found power that wasn't there before inside him and let it out with a SUPER...SONIC...ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! The trees in front of him went flying, along with the metal goomba, and the piranha plant pieces vibrated, and then exploded. he power of his blast wiped him out completely, and WJ turned back into plain Justis. How was this happening? How did he have this much power. An instant tought just shot into Justis' head. It was time to steal rhyno's sword. he needed to hide, he thought to himself. Instantly, he was swallowed with darkness, and found hmself pitch-black.  
Justis: Sweet. Justis runs behnd the VB's and blows rhyno away with a point-focused Supersonic Wave( for plain justis) and then transports to rhyno. before rhyno's even standing, justis kicks the MS out of rhyno's hands, and jumps up and grabs it. The VB arrive however, and Justis is trapped.  
"now what?"  
and then he saw it.

Meanwhile, oelqaz is going rampant trying to find Minby.  
"Wh-who are you?"  
??"Oh, shouldn't YOU know?"  
"Wh-what are you doing?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
And he was dragged off by a dark figure.  
When he awoke, he found himself in a dark cave.  
??"So, you have returned Genoni."

with a focused charged hit, justis got the Smashball in one hit. He felt power and darkness in him, and let it loose. He was lifted off the ground and Giant darkness in the form of a wolf surrounded him. It let out a giant wave and sent the VB's flying. Wiped out from the power, Jusis fell down, unconcsious. Yami called the Master Sword to him, however, and now Yami was invincible, or so it seemed. Justis' work was done.

The VB'S and KoS bound Justis and hog-tied him, and knocked him out. They left him there, and then the rain started pouring. So, as luck would have it, they ran into a cave with Oelqaz...

"g-guys.  
I heard a voice.  
An evil voice.  
I couldn't help myself.  
Genoni almost got away.  
I can't contain him much longer.  
I-I need Minby." Said oelqaz  
And he fainted.

Issun: Watch it, guys! He's probably tricking us!

Rhyno pokes Minby with the Master Sword, but he doesn't move at all.

Shira: Yep... He's out cold, alright... It seems like whatever humanity's let in him's manifested itself in the side we all know and love...

"if oelqaz isn't the only one who can find minby, I could run around the whole island and hopefully find him." Said Smac

Basically, find "him" and bring him to me.  
And tell him "zaqleo s'ti ,emoc"

"okay then. where should I meet you guys?" said Smac

Higuy cautiously puts away cutter

"I came here to fight zhao, and everything else will take a long time to explain. Hey where is zhao and his army?"

Me and Olimar look around to find zhao and what pikmin he had left had retreated.  
"Well no time to waste here. lets try to find someone. I'll tell you what I know on the way."

"Meet us back here." Rhyno said to SMACchamp, and he ran off to find minby.

Rhyno thought for a moment. He knew what he needed to do. He was the one chosen to wield the Master Sword. He had to get to the cave across the canyon and stop the Great Evil so that justis could be free of his enslavement to the darkness.

"I'm going to find the Great Evil." he said. "I'll need a team of skilled warriors to help protect me. Who's in?"

As I'm explaining all that's happened that I know of, I hear rhyno. I tell Olimar to be quiet and to listen in. After I'm convinced he's on our side, I come out.

"I'm in. So what are we doing?"+

breathes lightly"this is easy."  
smac runs into snake, who has a normal look in his eyes

"uhh... hi?" said smac

"shhh... quiet. I'm tracking the shadow brawlers." replied snake

"you need help?" asked smac

"nope. I'm good." answered snake

"okay, I'll leave you to your tracking." said smac as he continued his search for minby.

"I'm in" said Maram.  
"As am I" said Zetsu, "As these are our Islands, we must protect them. Sure Justis will always be around as a nussiance, but this Yami character has made even JUSTIS a real threat, he is obviously very powerful."

Shiranui: Count me in. You'll need knowledge of Yami's power from the one who's beaten him before.

Zhao runs to the top of the fort. The rain is still falling heavily. He braces his spear, and, with his Pikman, charges.

However. many of the pikmin died in the puddles, and soon, Zhao was left with two dozen blue pikmin

Zhao: "Grrr... Damn."

A blue pikmin ran up

Blue Pikmin: "Look! A cave!"

Zhao nodded, and they charged into the cave.

All of a sudden bhbk walked out with a cloaked figure. "I'm in..."  
"I'm in too." Said the cloaked figure.

breathes heavily "finally found the crash site" said Smac

flashback

"ummm... GUYS!! WAKE UP!! grrr... they are sound asleep. maybe the pilots can stop us from crashing."  
smacchamp07 goes into the pilot's room.  
"dang!! they're dead, but how?? no time to wonder, 'cause this plane is going down, and there is nothing I can do to save anyone. sighs oh well... I can only hope they make it through the crash..."  
'07 quickly grabs a parachute and jumps out of the plane

end flashback

"I hope everyone made it okay..."  
"what's that noise??" thought '07

Olimar: I'm will fight too. And Rhyno, you should know, Magna's dark. He is your fan after all. And also, every dark being on the island besides Yami is taking energy from Subspace. Yami is using this to his advantage, since Subspace is an alternate world of this one when it runs out of power it will merge with this one. The dark beings will detonate like Subspace bombs and the Subspace will spill into ours using them as gates. Then, when the Subspace is fully merged Yami will be all powerful. He will be the new worlds god.

Shiranui: But the world will be half-shadow and half-light. It will hinge on who wins. If Yami wins, he's pretty much the new god. If Rhyno wins, HE will be the new god, or nominate someone else as the god. Such is the way merging dimensions work.

"Wait, you're right! We need a bigger army so we'l win. Then after that Rhyno will use his powers in the new world to unmerge them so that we don't have to deal with Subspace monsters. But wait, even if the battle is won by us, Magna and the other smashers will be dead. We have to get Magna back first, he saved me from darkness so now I have to return the favor. But I don't know how powerful Yami has made him, or if he absorbed him to get fire powers yet." Said Olimar

"I've tracked shadow sonic here... I hope he didn't grab anyone from the plane..." said ??.

"shoot!! who is that??" thought '07. "I better hide."

"this would be a good place to review known shadow brawlers and the items I have to turn them back." said ??

"who the heck is this." '07 thought.

"let's see... I have sonic's gloves, luigi's hat, a vegetable for the ice climbers, and a picture of mario for peach. huh?? what's that??" said ??

"uh-oh" thought '07.

"there are recent footprints in the sand leading to the plane. they go to under the plane. better check it out."

"crap. he found me."

"hey!! its you again. I thought you ran off deeper into the jungle?" said snake.

"uhhh... you've seen me before?"

"yeah. I saw you in the jungle."

"ohhh!!"

"what??"

"you probably met my twin brother. you said he went deeper into the jungle?"

"yes..."

"okay thanks!" said '07 as he ran off into the jungle, looking for his twin brother.

"that was weird... he wasn't in the plane when I first saw it."

flashback

"where did this plane come from?" wondered snake  
he went into the plane checking everyone's pulses.  
"hmmmm... only the pilots are dead. everyone else is alive."

end flashback

"hey! kid!"

"what?" replied '07

"were you on the plane?"

"yes. tells snake what happened"

"oh... that makes sense. good luck finding your brother!"

"thanks!" said '07 as he ran off into the jungle.

Shiranui: Yami had flaming meteor powers to begin with... The Shadow Brawlers are just to keep us busy while Yami grows ever stronger... Did I mention it's a week before the winter solstice??

Yep, we've got 168 hours left. Maram, we'd better find Minby. I think we should sneak into Yami's mountain... That's probably where Minby is, knowing Yami.

"Well, let's go then. Oh, my time with the darkness has given me more power to make these plucks a pikmin give it a second to bloom.  
When the Pikmin bloomed there was a flash of brilliant light. And the pikmin appeared to be made of light." Said Olimar  
"I'm giving three to everyone, they can temporarily seperate the darkness from the evil ones except for Yami of course."

breathes deeply"hey! could that be '93?"  
'07 starts sprinting towards '93  
"'07??"  
"yes its me."  
"yay!! a companion to help me find minby!"  
"wha??"  
'93 fills '07 in, '07 fills '93 in.  
"hey, '93 see those weapons over there?"  
"yeah..."  
they go investigate the weapons. they find kirby's hammer, MK's sword, and ddd's hammer.  
"why are these here?" asked '07  
"maybe because petey pirahna has them in a cage over there... WITH MINBY!! I FOUND HIM!!"

"well then. let's grab the weapons and rescue the prisoners. I got the hammers." says '07  
"I guess I get the sword. let's go!"  
the brothers charge at petey, who is looking the other way.  
'07 whacks him on the head with both hammers while '93 frees the prisoners. petey is quickly defeated and the group heads back for the cave.

Smacs: WE FOUND 'EM!!

Issun: THAT ING FAST?! HOW IN THE HELL??

Shira: Are you SURE they're actually Meta Knight, DeDeDe, Kirby and Minby?? We might be being played...

"we're pretty sure. why else would petey have them in a cage?" said '07  
"and it was so fast because I'm a fast runner and the others can fly (MK, kirby, and ddd)"

Shiranui: Right... You do track...

But Petey could have them in a cage because he knows we'd fall for it.

"how would he know we were looking for minby?"

"we better try this minby anyway..."  
they go back to the cave to revive oelqaz/genoni with minby.  
"I hope it worked..." said '93

transports to Yami's Cave  
Justis: They'rer planning to bring you down, my lord...  
Yami: Then I guess I'll have to launch a new plan. using master aether, Yami creats a subspace portal in the sky, and 1000's of Subspace Monters come out  
That should keep them busy for now.  
Justis: and when they're gone?  
Yami: Then it's time to fight...for the fate of the world.  
Justis: Fine by me.takes out darkness sword Let's go play with the VB's, Blackchain.

"Huh?  
Wha?  
Is this Min...  
AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
"I'm ba-a-a-ack!"  
Genoni teleported away.  
"Now, to find Yami's lair."

"Arggh!!" Rhyno cried. "It was a shadow minby."

"That tears it. We have to act NOW! We need to slay the Great Evil to free magna, oelqaz, and justis."

Rhyno looked to his friends.

"Shira, Maram, Zetsu, come with me and the Captain to the Great Evil's lair. SMACchamps, you two take everyone else, and go keep looking for the real minby.

MOVE OUT!"

And they were off.

"This is it.  
I feel it."  
Genoni entered the Lair.  
Y"Ah! Genoni. You have returned!"  
"Yes, my lord.  
I must ask, whom is this other person in your lair?"  
Y"It is Justis.  
One of my more loyal and powerful 'workers'"

As the brave band of warriors look over a hill, they see the Subspace Army.

Issun: Son of a bitch! That Tabuu WAS working for Yami!!

Zetsu: Wait... I hear something...

And then Marth, followed by the Mario Bros, Kirby, DeDeDe, Meta Knight and Snake, stepped forward.

Snake: Heh... Those Subspace guys sure think they're something...

Snake (through his Codec) : Otacon! It's time we called in an airstrike!

Otacon: You got it, Snake!

Snake: The F-22s'll be here in a few minutes. Let's cut to the chase and get to Yami.

Magna: flies in on fire HELLO DID YOU MISS ME, I KNOW I'VE BEEN MISSING YOU! I'LL NEVER LET YOU BEAT THE GREAT LORD YAM-help-I. RHYNO AND OLIMAR YOU DIE FIRST. YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THE MOS-helpmeplease-T ANNOYING DURING THIS ALL. THEN THE REST OF YOU ARE TURNED INTO DARK SLA-pleaseletmeoutimstillfightinginside-VES FOR THE GREAT LORD. COUGH COUGHgoes into a fit of coughing Guys I'll fight on the inside, you fight on the outside. Kill me if you have to, you don't know what has happened to me. WELL THAT WAS ANNOYING, TIME TO DIE!!

Shiranui roared, and drove his Thunder Edge at one of Magna's flames. Shiranui's Glaive temporarily put out the flame, making Magna light for a split second. But, he just as quickly turned dark again.

Shiranui tried Deluge, which put the flames out for longer. A Galestorm, followed by a Blizzard, then a hit with Solar Flare, sent the darkness in Magna's body scurrying, towards Yami's lair. Magna lay unconcious, but still breathing.

Issun: Just like before... The fallen demons make Yami stronger... Then if the Subspa-- SHIT!! SNAKE, CALL OF THE AIRSTRIKE!! NOW!!

Snake: Damn, it's too late! They're already here! Christ, they've started bombing!!

And as the bombs fell, the dark energy went into the atmosphere. But instead of returning to Yami, it started getting into Shiranui's body, trying to get a hold...

Y"Go. Make sure Magnaflame does not die."  
"Yes, master"  
Genoni appearers in front of Magna  
"Miss me much?"

As the darkness invaded Shiranui, weakening him, his fur started to darken from pure white to a dark and evil black, his crimson markings darkening to the color of cursed blood, his rays of light corrupting into tendrils of darkness...

Alarmed, Issun leaped off his friend. "Ammy, ya gotta hold on! Keep a grip on yourself! If you lose, then you're not the sun god anymore! You'll end up like Genoni! Do you want that?! Please, for the life of you, HOLD ON!!"

Shiranui managed to raise his head to look at his friend, his guide. He looked at Issun with a look of despair and sorrow. The darkness gave one final assault, and Shiranui was corrupted completely.

Rhyno leapt forward, striking Shira with his sword, just enough to extract the darkness.

All the Subspace enemies were defeated now, and their shadow bugs all converged into one ball in the air. The ball hovered for a moment, then flew straight toward Rhyno.

"NOOOO!" the Captain yelled, but it was too late. Every last piece of darkness entered Rhyno's body. He collapsed.

Inside his mind, Rhyno was running. He was running from...something. He tripped, and fell forward. He was done for now. The chase was over. He braced himself, waiting for the thing to overtake him. Then, there was a light...

Rhyno staggered to his feet, still filled with the darkness. He slowly floated up into the air...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" he screamed.

He froze, in midair. The Master Sword began to glow. Then Rhyno did as well. Light shot out into all directions. A beam shot genoni and knocked him to the ground. Another hit magna straight in the heart and was absorbed within him.

Then, silence. Rhyno fell with a thud, no darkness in sight.

Blackchain! I order you to stop these men!

"Not so fast, justis." Rhyno said.

He pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at justis. It picked up the Master Sword and carried it back to him.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he said.

Suddenly, the darkness that had possessed Shiranui was joined by the spirits of the Spider Queen, Orochi, Crimson Helm, Ninetails and Blight, possessing Shiranui, this time, with a far stronger grip. Shiranui, as his last action, ran away. From Rhyno, Yami, the Shadow Brawlers, all of it, into a hidden grove, where none would find him...

Shadow Shiranui had come to grips with his dark powers, and, after intense training and effort, found out how to change between Shiranui and his shadow form at will, but then he can't change for the next half hour. Remaining as Shadow Shiranui, he raged through the forest, rebounding with the physical prowess of Shadow Shiranui, though he could not use his weapons. Arriving back in the clearing, he found his allies unable to see. He gave them all a bit of his darkness, but only enough to make them able to see.

He saw Yami laugh and retreat, as the shrunken ring continued to descend slowly...

"Blehhhhhhhhh" Magna sat up sputtering "I am done with this, the things they did to me, and the things I saw them do to Genoni. we were experiments, and now we can use the powers Yami gave us when we were dark to defeat him."

"Traitor!? You shall be punished!!" said Genoni

NONE WILL BE PUNISHED said Magna, he was dark form again, but had it under control." I WILL USE THESE DARK POWERS GIVEN TO ME TO DEFEAT YOU"

"MAGNA!!"  
He suddenly faints for some reason

"THE VALIANCE WEAKENS YOU, YOU CAN'T TAKE US ON DIRECTLY CAN YOU" Magna challenged "EAT THIS!!' he shoots the light beam Rhyno gave him from his heart and into his foe's 'TIME FOR THE TRUE TEST!!"

While the others were making heads-and-tails of what happened, Shiranui was in immense pain, writhing in the secluded grove as he tried to fight his darkness.

Darkness: Why are you hurting yourself, Amaterasu? Why not give up, and spare yourself the pain? You NEED darkness to enhance your powers. You want to defeat Yami, and become the god of the world, do you not?

Shiranui: No... I can't... Abandon... Rhyno, and... the others... Maram and I... We're... partners...

Darkness: Don't be a fool! Look at yourself! You look just as dark as Yami! That blacker-than-night fur, those shadow tendrils, now-dark-grey markings, bloodred eyes... Maram would think you a freak and try to kill you on the spot!

Shiranui: N-no... Not... Not Maram...

I go into the cave to find Zhao and some blue pikmin. I go over.

"Zhao! You cannot win this time."

Zhao tries to use two dozen or so pikmin, but my army of waddles quickly ccaptures them.

"These pikmin will help for my army. Thank you zhao."

Off I go again.This time hoping to find Olimar(and some lava. these dark pikmin are getting annoying). I was pretty sure Zhao wouldn't nuisance anyone anymore.

"Valiants, I need help. The evil in this heart is to great for me alone. I think Yami must be helping him fight back." Said Magna.

"Magna!" Rhyno yelled. "Leave Genoni be, he's out cold for now. Here, take the other Smash Bros. and find Shira. We mustn't let the darkness overtake him. The Captain and I are headed across the canyon to slay the Great Evil. Maram, Zetsu, go with him. Make sure the darkness doesn't win.

Go, NOW!!"

As I walk across this islan, I finally find Olimar.

"Olimar! I've been looking for you"

Olimar:"Higuy. What do you need."

"An army, a big one. And for you to revert these little rascals"points to dark blue pikmin. "I'll leave Dedede with you so you can keep our army together. I will be taking some pikmin and waddles, though."

Darkness: Yes, that's it... Realize you will be shunned by your so-called "friends..."

Shiranui: No... You don't know them...

Darkness: Ahh, let's start with Rhyno. He's sent out a hunting party to make a corpse of you. As for the Smashers, why should THEY care? And Zetsu got Lucario killed, didn't he? Who's to say he won't kill you? As for Maram, he's an angel. He's no use for a corupt god like y--

Shiranui: ENOUGH!! You shut the hell up! I'M in control of you!! I AM OKAMI AMATERASU, GOD OF THE SUN, WITH SHADOW OR NO!!

And with that, the darkness submitted to Shiranui. He now had control of his darkness, just as Issun stumbled into his grove...

Maram assembeld with Magna and Zetsu.  
"Are you sure you can take him alone?" asked Zetsu.  
"Well, really, I'm count8ing on you guys to get Oelqaz back...Otherwise, it'll be preeeety hard to take on Yami, while I must defeat him, I will need you guys to help weaken him" replied Rhyno.  
" Wait, but won't you be able to get there first and fight him alone with Cpt. Falcon?" asked Maram.  
"Well, I guess that the Cap and I will just have to fight him alone for a bit…Anyway try to be quick about it." said Cpt. Falcon.  
"Ok, we'll try to get back quickly!" said Zetsu, "Well we're off!"

"Oh, I need to tell the vb that I have an army coming and that they shouldn't be stupid and go off by themselves to fight anyone. Seeya." Said Higuy.

And I run off, hoping I'm not too late.

Ohh.. fun! PunchBAM!!comics rock.

I arrive just in time to stop Rhyno leaving.

"Rhyno!(pants) Don't go alone or with a few of us. I have an army being prepared. I personnally think we should bring them with us so we don't have to worry about any nuisances and we have...well... and army i guess."

Rhyno looked at higuy.

"No." he said. "The Captain and I are the only ones going. An army is useless against him...  
Use your army to find Shira and search for the real minby. But hurry, I fear genoni might wake up soon..."

"Ok but I wouldn't be surprised if he had other people to defeat you(or weaken you at the least) before you got to him. But I guess I should help the others. See ya then."

Zhao left the cave, and rode to the top of the mountain with his Pikmin unit. Looking across the mountains, he sighed

Zhao: "Everyone is in grave danger, and I don't know what to do..."

A red pikmin walked up

Red Pikmin: "Zhao, there's no need to follow Zetsu anymore. I've noticed that the plane that crashed is fixable. Why not fix the plane why they are fighting, prepare a massive time bomb and leave this island?"

Zhao: "...I suppose. Let's go."

Zhao and the Pikmin force headed for the beach. They were being closely followed by the skeleton, ShadowKnux

Justis sat down on the rock. He was sick of it all. He couldn't beat minby, Yami was out to get him, there was nothing he could do. Then he thought of something. A few days ago when he had attacked the link guy, his allies said he was...** rhyno**.

But it couldn't have possibly been rhyno, the VB he hated the most?  
The one he had made sure he killed before he left the VB's?  
Thinking about it, he had never actually seen rhyno dead. But could he have possibly lived after being stabbed in the chest? Could that man have been rhyno45? If it was, then he had two reasons to kill him. For rhyno and for link.  
There was only one way to find ot for sure. Rage boiled up iside as he set out to look for the man...

Then a thought formed in his head. If he could stop rhyno...Yami would trust him again, and he would be back in Yami's good book along with Genoni. Make that three reasons to kill him.

running through Yami's base "Where is it, where is it! I've got to press the self destruct button in here while Rhyno beats Yami in his cave out there." Then he saw a great hall with the portal Yami used to manifest himself, and chained up... Knuckles. "Oh, what happened? Knuckles will you help me find the self destruct button." he said, the Echidna nodded. It only made since that he wanted revenge for his imprisonment. Magna found a wire frame heart as they ran down the hall toward the button that he needed to destroy Yami's base. "well, it might come in handy"

Meanwhile, Dark Justis stood in the Subspace world. When Blackchain had reopened the gate, half of him came out and he rest of him was here. He needed a way out, and that's when he saw Ganon's Battleship.  
He rode it out of a portal and met Tabuu in a hallway.  
They stared at each other for a while. Tabuu then mentally ordered him to help Magna otherwise Tabuu would put him through pain unimaginable to anyone, mortal or immortal.  
DarkJustis: Ah well. If Tabuu's doing it I don't want to get in his way.  
Dark Justis joined your team! Temporarily!

Ok, we can't set off the button too early" Magna said as the team entered the security room it was in. "It could destroy the cave Rhyno and Tabuu are in. So I say we wait for some sign the battle has started, like earthquakes, or a flash of light."

using his gauntlet arm he scanned the entire cave with X-ray Vision searching for everybody in the cave

DJ: Hey! I think I found something! runs at Super Speed, leaving his partners in the dust

While Issun stood there, not knowing what to do, Shadow Shiranui tried his arsenal. This is what he found:

-His weapons took on a shadow form (Lunar Strike, Moonlight Edge, Shadow Beads)  
-that Sunrise became a solar eclipse (Eclipse)  
-that Rejuvenation now destroyed things (Destruction)  
-Power Slash became slightly more potent  
-that Bloom gave whatever it encircled shadow powers, for a limited time (Darkness, Greensprout)  
-Cherry Bomb exploded with needles instead of confetti (Needle Bomb)  
Waterspout, Deluge and Fountain remained unchanged  
-that Crescent empowered Shadow Shiranui for thirty seconds (Lunar Empowerment)  
-that Galestorm and Cyclone had knives in the wind (Bladestorm, Tornado of Hell)  
-Inferno and Fireburst remained unchanged  
-Veil of Mist became a dark fog, making enemies unable to see (Shadow Fog)  
-Catwalk remained unchanged, though you can actually WALK on walls instead of just sticking to them (Leopardwalk)  
-Thunderstorm and Thunderbolt were unchanged  
-Blizzard remained unchanged

Issun slowly crept up to Shadow Shiranui, unsure of whether he was still Shiranui or not.

Issun: A-Ammy?

Shadow Shiranui: Hmm?

Shadow Shiranui looked around, and saw Issun.

Shadow Shiranui: Ahh, Issun! Where are the others?

Issun: Well, Rhyno's headed for Yami's, Magna, I think, is with him, and Justis is on the prowl. Everyone else is looking for you and Minby.

Shadow Shiranui: WHAT?! RHYNO WITH MAGNA, TRYING TO TAKE OUT YAMI WITH JUSTIS ON THEIR TAILS?? ISSUN, GO AND TELL THE GUYS THAT I NEED TO GET TO YAMI'S AND SAVE RHYNO'S ASS!! SHIT, HE'LL BE KILLED, GOING WITH ONE PERSON!!

Meanwhile, Regular Justis had arrived at Yami's cave, when a face he could have recognized anywhere appeared-himself. Well, sort of. It was clearly him, the cloak, the triforce shirt and black pants, the gauntlet arm and his 2 swords, but something was...darker about him.  
DJ: Oh, it's you.  
J: Do I know you?  
DJ: Of course you know yourself! But I can't let you pass.  
J: what? This is madness!  
DJ: No, this is-is hit with rock Oh, that's it. attacks Justis

And so a battle went on between the two for 10 minutes, but Justis realized they were the same, so he tricked DarkJustis into fusing with him.  
They became the true DarkJustis.  
DarkJustis: What was I thinking? It's time to get Rhyno, once and for all.

Shadow Shiranui ran as fast as he could. He found the entrance to Yami's lair, and jumped right over a Greap's head. He had to find Rhyno and Magna, before it was too late.

DarkJustis walked into the room where Magna and Knuckles fought Primids.  
DarkJustis: Hey Guystraps them in Subspace Chains, and Magna cannot reach button Stay out of my way...evil laugh  
DarkJustis: 2 down, one hero to go...

"Heh, he underestimate's my own dark powers" tries to break the chains using darkness "Nope, he put an ungodly amount of energy into these. we are screwed." sees a smashball "Knuckles, break it. I don't have a final smash because I'm not a character!" It floats back out of reach "wow, that's just unfortunate"

sees SB I might need this.gets it

hears shira approaching  
runs into nearest room and goes shadow mode, and doesn't get seen until rhyno appears

"Shira!! Shira over here!!" Magna yells

Captain Falcon snapped his fingers. The Falcon Flyer came floating down.

"Let's get across that canyon!" he said.

They hopped on board and rode across.

Once they had reached the other side, they saw a cave. They slowly crept inside the cave, searching for any signs of life. Soon they reached a dead end in a large open room.

"Rhyno.." the Captain said. "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Rhyno said, puzzled.

"This...isn't Yami's lair." he replied.

"WHAAAT??" Rhyno said, stunned by what he had just heard.

"That's right. It's not his lair. This is Tabuu's lair." Captain Falcon said.

Rhyno stood, staring at the Captain.

"Why'd you bring me here!! I need to vanquish Yami!!" Rhyno cried.

"I know, I know." the Captain said. "Let me explain. But I must hurry, soon Tabuu will be here.

I knew that defeating Yami was the only way to rid this island of its evil. However, Yami is using Tabuu. He's using him to control Subspace. With his control over Subspace, Yami is nearly invincible. THAT'S why I brought you here, to defeat Tabuu. With Tabuu out of the way, Yami with lose his control over Subspace, greatly lowering his power. Then you will be able to defeat him.

I am sorry for lying to you all this time."

A dark cloud appeared suddenly in front of them. Tabuu emerged from the cloud.

"We must defeat Tabuu!" the Captain yelled, and he leapt forth into battle.

Rhyno joined him. The fight was intense. Tabuu pulled out all of his tricks. He shot beams, grappling hooks, swords, fireballs, everything. Rhyno and the Captain dodged and weaved, but they couldn't touch him. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Tabuu curled himself in a ball and started glowing.

"It's his Red Rings of Death!" the Captain cried. "Rhyno, do it now, before it's too late!!"

Rhyno jumped into the air as high as he could. With sword in hand, he dove straight for Tabuu, stabbing him in the forehead.

Rhyno jumped back down to the ground, sword still lodged in Tabuu's head.

Tabuu stopped glowing. All was silent. Then, a stream of light burst forth from where the sword was. Tabuu gave an ear-piercing scream, then there was an explosion of light, blinding Rhyno and the Captain.

When Rhyno opened his eyes, Tabuu was gone. The Master Sword came down and stuck in the ground right beside him.

"Tabuu is gone." the Captain said. "Now for the true evil..."

And they left, heading for Yami's real lair.

Shadow Shira heard Magna, and cast Shadow Fog, making everyone unable to see. Using his smell, he smelled the chains, and broke them with a Power Slash. Shadow Shira dragged Magna and some strange, mutant echidna out of Yami's lair, and they escaped into the forest...

"Wow Shira, am I glad to be out of there. I think we need to regroup woth the other Brawlers and Valiants, things are getting really dangerous now.

"well, that didn't last long. Knuckles I think we should fuse together." The echidna nodded. The two beings merged and became Magnafist the Echidna "Tight"

"Master, may I borrow your powers for this?" asked bhbk.  
"Fine, but give them back." The figure threw of his hood and it was Ganondorf.  
"I will fight on the side of good for now. As long as the Master Sword's on our side."  
bhbk and Ganondorf fused to make BHBK.

the smacs split up in their quest to find minby.  
'07 has run around almost the entire east side of the island.  
panting"where is minby??"  
he continues running through the jungle. he comes across MK's sword.  
"how come I found his sword again??"  
all of a sudden, shadow sonic appears knocking '07 over.  
"what the... where is he going?"  
sonic turns around and charges at '07.  
"crap! huh? where are his gloves"  
remembers  
"oh yeah! snake has them. where is snake?"  
just as sonic is about to nail '07, snake appears out of nowhere, pulling out sonic's gloves.  
"wha?? where??" said sonic as he returned to normal.

DarkJustis felt a giant pain in his heart. He followed the pain back to the lair Tabuu was at and found a chain with flames as blue as Tabuu was  
DJ: I'll use this to avenge lord Tabuu...picks it up  
DarkJustis started swinging the chain around. An unlucky goomba was unfortunate enough to be hit with the chain, and broke out into shadow bugs. A moment later, the shadow bugs reformed in the shape of a Dark Goomba  
DarkJustis: Woah. Looks like I got me a really powerful weapon.

Justis set out to the cave of Yami. He didn't need to hide anymore. With his weapon, he could defeat anybody and make them do his bidding. But he wasn't headed for Rhyno anymore. He was after Yami.

And, as Shiranui and Magna fell back to the hill where all this chaos and splitting up started, he saw a campfire in the fading sun. Huddled around it were Maram, Zetsu and the Smashers.

Maram: Tomorrow I say we look in the jungle basin. It's secluded, and away from Yami's place. Shiranui would have a lot of hiding places there. There are a lot of nooks, crannies, caves and tall, hollow tree--

Shadow Shiranui interrupted Maram's planning by reverting back to normal Shiranui. He howled, announcing his presence. Issun called out to them from Shiranui's head, no longer woozy from the aura of shadow.

Issun: What'd I tell ya? I ALWAYS know where to find Ammy!

At this, the others were thrilled to see their friend safe and sound. They invited Shiranui into their circle, and, now that they had that taken care of, they started to discuss plans.

Maram: Once we get the Captain and Rhyno back, we can pick our fastest runner to lure Justis and Yami out into the basin, where the ones with projectiles will shoot from nooks, hollow trees, and shallow caves. While that distracts Justis, the close-combat fighters will take out Justis, then everyone else distracts Yami, allowing for Rhyno to attack Yami.

Shiranui: Sound strategy. Now, who will be our ru--

And, at that moment, the two Smacs and Sonic, shortly followed by Snake, stepped forward.

Magna: I think the Smacs and Sonic would be good...

Sonic: Yep! Sonic's my name, and speed's my game! It's time I got revenge on Yami!

Snake: I'll take care of the other Shadow Brawlers. My stealth training and knowledge of the Brawlers isn't just for being cool, you know.

And at that, the alliance was enlarged substantially...

Genoni awoke.  
"Hmm, A fire.  
Must be the VBs and KoS.  
I'll pay them a little visit"  
Genoni teleported right outside their circle  
"Hiya everybody!"

Shiranui whirled around to face Genoni. He shouted to eveeryone else, "Everyone!! You go find Minby. I'll handle him. Forget about me. Go!! NOW!!"

Zetsu: But, Shira--

Shiranui: GO!!

Looking back at him, the KoS and the VBs, joined with the other Brawlers, left Shiranui.

Genoni: Pah! What a fool. You think you can defeat me, the servant to the Great Ruler of Darkness, Yami?

Shiranui: I've defeated your master before. And I can defeat his apprentice, child.

"Oh, you think so?"  
Shira and Genoni were completely alone  
"Good, listen, you'll need someone to infiltrate the base that he trusts, and there's no way Justis will help. Don't tell the others. Use your fireburst on the door, and I'll open it. Yami's going down"

Shiranui: Hmm? Why are you helping me, Genoni? Only the small, innocent child, Oelqaz, would help me. What's your motive?

"Don't you remember?  
I was weak, being almost controlled by Yami.  
He would have killed me but...  
sigh  
oelqaz offered to help me.  
He had the power of Minby fused with him, so he could hold back the evil.  
I need to get back at Yami.  
Even though...  
Nevermind.  
I just need to get back at him."

Shiranui: Hmm... Very well, my child. I suppose WE'LL bust open Yami's lair, then lure him into the basin. Then he'll be killed, along with Justis.

"OK, I'm going back to him."  
Genoni teleported away  
He teleported back  
"Oh, and don't call me "child"  
Genoni teleported away

Shiranui: What? I took you in after busting Yami's ass, and I've been alive for thousands of years, but you're not even a man! How can I NOT call you "child?"

He ran off, to tell the VB, KoS and Brawlers to let him and him alone lure Yami out...

"Yami, they are coming."  
Y"Don't worry, the gates shall kill them once they touch it."  
"Yes sir."  
Genoni left the room, and turned off the gates defense.

Shiranui ran through the jungle, transforming into Shadow Shiranui for more speed. Even Issun had ran off. He finally caught up with his allies, in a canyon, with a lot of hollow trees, and nooks in the sides, just as Maram described.

Magna: Well, that was a lot faster than expected...

But Zetsu and the others weren't convinced that Shiranui was truly himself, as he was in Shadow form, with the dark look in his eyes. They started firing at him, but Shadow Shiranui easily parried their projectiles with a single Power Slash. As he power slashed the projectiles, they reflected into the others, stunning them.

Shadow Shiranui: Now that you all have calmed down... I will vouch to take the Smacs' and Sonic's place as the runner. I can keep going for longer, and I know how powerful Yami really is. I absorbed the darkness of Genoni, so he's out cold.

As he said this, the others recovered to their feet and reclaimed their weapons.

Maram: Shira... What happened to you?

Shadow Shiranui: The shadow bugs, Maram. It took a while, but I got thenm under my control. None of you need fear me. I'm perfectly sane.

Issun: Man, you guys need to get with the program... Well, I'll go with the goth furball. He'll need another pair of ears and eyes.

" Fine, would you rather me be a close combat fighter, or a ranger. With fire I could act as both." said Magna.

Rhyno and Captain Falcon ran through the jungle at breakneck speed. They had to get to Yami's lair quickly, before he could do anymore damage.

While Rhyno was running, a figure leapt out from behind a tree and grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth.

"Don't move!" it said.

Then, suddenly, it let him go. Rhyno turned around. It was Snake.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Shadow Brawler." Snake said.

"No big deal." Rhyno said. "Where are the others?"

"They're on the edge of the jungle, near a clearing, waiting to lure Yami and justis out." Snake replied. "They're gonna distract him, while you take him out."

"Thanks, Snake." Rhyno said. And they ran off, leaving him behind.

"Hmm..." Snake said. "I sure hope I find Shadow Zero Suit Samus..."

Rhyno knew he had to make it to the clearing before Yami and justis did. Who knows what they would do to his friends if he didn't make it in time.

These thoughts ran through Rhyno's mind as he ran even faster toward the edge of the jungle.

In the midterm, Shadow Shiranui loped swiftly but effortlessly through the jungle. When he saw Rhyno, he stopped.

Rhyno: S-Shira?

Issun: Yep, it's Furball. Ammy's in shadow form now, for more physical abilities. Regular Ammy's for more elemental stuff.

Captain Falcon: Uh-huh...

Rhyno: Where're the others?

Shadow Shiranui: In the basin. You'd best meet up with them, and be prepared to see me leading Yami and Justis into the basin. The others'll fill you in on the rest.

Rhyno and the Captain started to run past Shadow Shiranui and Issun, but Rhyno turned around and called back, "You SURE you're gonna be alright?"

Shadow Shiranui: Yeah... I'll be fine...


End file.
